The invention relates to a high impact resistant tool that may be used in machinery such as crushers, picks, grinding mills, roller cone bits, rotary fixed cutter bits, earth boring bits, percussion bits or impact bits, and drag bits. More particularly, the invention relates to inserts comprised of a carbide substrate with a non-planer interface and an abrasion resistant layer of super hard material affixed thereto using a high pressure high temperature press apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,713 by Dennis, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a cutting element which has a metal carbide stud having a conic tip formed with a reduced diameter hemispherical outer tip end portion of said metal carbide stud. The tip is shaped as a cone and is rounded at the tip portion. This rounded portion has a diameter which is 35-60% of the diameter of the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,959 by Bertagnolli et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a cutting element, insert or compact which is provided for use with drills used in the drilling and boring of subterranean formations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,826 by Anderson et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses enhanced inserts formed having a cylindrical grip and a protrusion extending from the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,657 by Flood et al, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses domed polycrystalline diamond cutting element wherein a hemispherical diamond layer is bonded to a tungsten carbide substrate, commonly referred to as a tungsten carbide stud. Broadly, the inventive cutting element includes a metal carbide stud having a proximal end adapted to be placed into a drill bit and a distal end portion. A layer of cutting polycrystalline abrasive material disposed over said distal end portion such that an annulus of metal carbide adjacent and above said drill bit is not covered by said abrasive material layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,737 by Bovenkerk which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a rotary bit for rock drilling comprising a plurality of cutting elements mounted by interence-fit in recesses in the crown of the drill bit. Each cutting element comprises an elongated pin with a thin layer of polycrystalline diamond bonded to the free end of the pin.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 2001/0004946 by Jensen, although now abandoned, is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses. Jensen teaches that a cutting element or insert with improved wear characteristics while maximizing the manufacturability and cost effectiveness of the insert. This insert employs a superabrasive diamond layer of increased depth and by making use of a diamond layer surface that is generally convex.